A Kuroshitsuji music Challenge
by disguised imagination
Summary: Ten small drabbles with Ciel/Sebastian YAOI pairing based on a music Challenge.


**Based on this music challenge:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T WATCHED THE WHOLE ANIME.  
**

* * *

**House of Wolves**** – My Chemical Romance**

Ciel watched the mansion burn down and looked over at his demon.

"Fire?"

"It seemed fitting. Don't you think Master?"

"I guess…" he said, looking up at him.

"Does this mean the contract is fulfilled?" the boy asked. Sebastian made a small laugh.

"Not so easily my Lord. You still have a lot of work to do to get me off your back."

**Liar -**** Taking back Sunday**

"I love you Sebastian" the boy whispered, looking away. He blushed and dared to look at the older man. Sebastian blinked, his face softening soon. He smiled a little, placing his hands on Ciel's face gently.

"I love young Master too," he said. Ciel's eyes widened and he looked at him.

"Liar…" he whispered. Sebastian shook his head

"Why would I lie?" Sebastian questioned, looking at him.

"You can't love me…I'm just a kid…"

"And why would that matter to a demon, Master?" Sebastian tilted his head to the side slightly. Ciel bit his lip, thinking it over. Sebastian leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Ciel gasped, too shocked to kiss back. Sebastian pulled off after a few seconds, smiling softly at him.

"I will stay beside my young Master till the end. I love you," the demon whispered.

"Liar…"

**Slackerbitch**** – Placebo**

Sebastian watched Ciel till he finished eating, sitting back in his seat.

"Bring me desert." He ordered. Sebastian bowed.

"Yes, my Lord." He said, but instead made Maylene take the plates. Ciel looked at him, arching an eyebrow. Sebastian walked over to him.

"I asked you to bring me desert."

"I know young Master," Sebastian smirked, leaning down, kissing the young Earl on the lips. Ciel was used to this and kissed him back, biting the demon's bottom lip gently.

"I see." He said once pulling off. He smirked back at the butler slightly, standing up.

"Alright. I'll take your kind of desert." He said, crossing his arms on his chest. Sebastian held back a laugh.

"So much work Young Master," he said playfully, pulling him towards him and kissing him passionately till he was satisfied.

**Lying from you**** – Linkin Park**

Sebastian looked at the sleeping boy next to him. He sighed and leaned forward, kissing the boys cheek gently.

"I'm not who you think I am, Master" he said, his demon eyes shining in the darkness.

"When the time comes, I won't hesitate," he whispered, caressing the boy's hair.

"I will take your precious little soul…I will take it all and make it mine without a single regret…" the demon watched his master snuggle closer to him, making a small sigh in his sleep. The demon wrapped his arms around the boy.

"You will be mine forever, Master."

**Miss Murder**** - AFI**

"KILL THEM ALL!" Ciel screamed, pointing a finger.

"Yes, my Lord," Sebastian said, smirking evilly as he rose up, his eyes shining brightly. The criminal screamed in horror and tried to run away, only to be hit by forks and knifes the butler had always in his pocket conveniently. They all fell dead almost simultaneously, blood filling the floor around them. Sebastian turned back to his master, smirking and walking close to him.

"Satisfied?" he asked, leaning down. Ciel was flushed, biting his lip.

"Not quite." The boy said, reaching up and pressing their lips together hard. They wrapped their arms around each other, kissing hungrily, Sebastian pressing the younger man against a nearby wall. The Phantomhive couldn't help but be excited by the blood around them, falling into their darkness.

**Don't jump**** – Tokio Hotel**

"I don't want to live anymore." Ciel whispered, feet on the edge.

"Master. Don't." Sebastian said, right behind him.

"If I fall, will you catch me," the young boy whispered, reaching a hand, as if intending to catch the empty air.

"Please don't jump," Sebastian pleaded, his arms ready to catch the younger man in case he decided to step forward. Ciel's eyes filled with tears.

"Would you catch me…you are the only one left in my life, Sebastian. I don't want to live knowing that I mean nothing to you other than just a soul in your menu." He whispered. He closed his eyes. Sebastian stayed silent. Ciel bit his lip hard, stepping forward into the gap.

Sebastian caught him quickly, pulling him back and pressing him against his chest.

"Silly Master. How could you think such a thing," Sebastian whispered, holding the broken boy in his arms. Ciel wrapped his arms around him tightly, smiling softly.

"I love you."

**Disenchanted**** – My Chemical Romance**

"So much sadness, young Master," Sebastian whispered, holding the dead body in his arms. He sighed, holding the boy closely. He had just taken his soul. He felt all the sorrow and pain the boy had went through, even if only being alive for thirteen years. His arm formed back into place quickly, all wounds healing instantly after taking the delicious soul. Corrupted, once pure, now was drenched in sin. It kinda ruined Sebastian's plan to take an innocent soul. That boy's soul was pure black. And he definitely had something to do with that. Slowly but surely, he had dragged Ciel into the depths of darkness with him. Sebastian sighed, regretting getting that soul. Now what was he going to do? He had no one to look after. He was used to protecting the boy, caring for him, devoting his existence. What could the demon do now, all alone?

"I am a lonely demon" Sebastian whispered, leaning his chin on top of Ciel's head, closing his eyes.

**Smother me**** – The Used**

Sebastian caressed the boy's cheek gently, smiling. Ciel wrapped his arms around the demon shyly, looking at him with big eyes.

"Sebastian, stay by my side." He whispered. The demon tilted his head to the side a bit.

"I live to be by your side, young Master," he replied, leaning and kissing the boys lips softly. Ciel closed his eyes.

"I want you to be mine. Forever." He whispered, looking at his demon. Sebastian smiled.

"Of course."

"I…I order you to do whatever you want. Stay with me, kill me, leave me, love me, anything," Ciel said, shaking. Sebastian's scarred hand glowed. He closed his eyes for a second, opening his eyes. Smiling, he shook his head.

"Well then, young Master…allow me to stay by your side forever, and love you forever. But not as a butler." He said, leaning his forehead against the boy's. Ciel bit his lip hard to hold back a smile.

"You won't serve me anymore then?" he asked. Sebastian smirked.

"Not in the usual way, Ciel." The demon said, and the younger boy's eyes widened at the name he was never called before by the demon.

"Anything I want, didn't you say?" he said, kissing the boy's lips again. Ciel closed his eyes, surrendering to the kiss.

"Yes, call me whatever you want, do whatever you want to me," he whispered.

**Sleep**** – My Chemical Romance**

Ciel looked at the demon's eyes.

"Will it hurt?" he asked.

"A little. I'll try to be gentle."

"No, make it as painful as you can. Carve my pain into my soul."

Ciel closed his eyes. This was the end. This was finally it. His parent's killer was dead. The contract was fulfilled. Now, a few moments left in his life, he tried to think of the happy moments, if only a few. He focused on his parent's smiling faces, his servants being idiots yet funny at the same time, Sebastian…Sebastian.

"Well, young Master, open your eyes."

Ciel's eyes opened widely, blinking.

"W-what-"

"I'm terribly sorry, my Lord. It seems I can't do it." Sebastian said, kneeling down in front of the boy. Ciel couldn't help but whimper, his eyes filling with tears.

"Why?" he whispered. Sebastian sighed a little.

"What would I do without my young Master?" he whispered back, bringing a hand and caressing his face. Ciel felt his right eye burning. He brought a hand and yelped, gasping.

"What?!"

"The contract is gone. You are free from me Young Master. But I want to stay by your side."

**Just want you to know**** – Backstreet Boys**

Sebastian looked at the ruins of the Phantomhive mansion, sighing. He walked through the burned ground, looking up at the sky.

A hundred years have passed. Sebastian had lost all interest in everything. Souls, desires, cravings, evil doing. From the day he gave in to his hunger and devoured his young Master's soul, he was alone. Terribly alone. Painfully alone. He had lost himself. With the boy leaving this world, he had lost a part of him. Yet a part of him, knew that Ciel was somewhere around, and he was just lost. So the demon would wait patiently. Patiently here, till his Master would come back to him.

He would do it all again. And he wanted his Ciel to know that.

* * *

Haha that was such FAIL XD. First time ever doing it. You can tell by the first one that I really couldn't think up stuff quickly.

Anyway, I hope it wasn't TOO bad o.o. I just wanted to try it out to see if I can do it. It was fun though, next time I better pick a less depressing pairing though XD. I couldn't think other stuff other than 'deathpaindeathpainlove'.

(and damnit I wished that 'Fuck her gently' by Tenacious D would come on my ipod so I could write Ciel in a dress but I guess not) hehe


End file.
